User blog:Deathblade 100/Ancient Greek Strongmen: Heracles vs Ajax the Greater
Okay, this is my first ancient battle of the season so let's find out who wins. Ajax the Greater- One of the greatest Greek fighters in the Trojan War, who terrorized the Trojan war machine for ten years VS Heracles- The son of Zeus, who completed twelve 'impossible' tasks. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these legends of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Ajax the Greater Ajax the Greater was one of the strongest Greeks present at the Trojan War; the other being Achilles. He was the prince of the island of Telamon and the older half-brother of Teucer. When Achilles exited fighting, Ajax took the lead and even fought the Trojan prince and hero, Hector, to a standstill. He was extremely strong for a mortal, as he actually picked up and threw a rock that no-one else could lift. After not being rewarded the armour of Achilles, Ajax was driven mad, by the god Dionysos (although some say it was Athena), and slaughtered a flock of sheep. When his senses returned, he threw himself on the sword Hector had given him and died. Weapons: Ajax battled the Trojans and their allies with: |-| Long Range= Javelin *Range: 30 feet *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Wood, Bronze |-| Mid Range= Dory *Length: 6 feet *Weight: 5 LB *Material: Wood, Bronze |-| Close Range= Xiphos *Length: 2 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Bronze |-| Special= Greek Tower Shield *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 10 LB *Material: 1 layer bronze, 7 layers ox-hide |-| Armour= Cuirass *Weight: 5 LB *Material: Bronze Heracles The son of Zeus, King of the Gods, and the mortal woman Alcmene, Hercules (known as Heracles in Greek) is perhaps the most famous hero of classical mythology. As an illegitimate child, Hercules suffered the rage of Zeus' wife, Hera, throughout his life. When Hera caused him to go insane and murder his wife and children, Hercules learned the only way he could seek redemption was to complete 12 impossible challenges, including the killing of monsters like the Hydra and the Nemean Lion, and quests for fabulous treasures, like the Girdle of the Amazon Queen Hippolyta and the golden Apples of the Hesperides. Against all odds, Hercules completed all the challenges and even protected the gods themselves from an army of giants. Weapons: Hercules completed his labours with: |-| Long Range= Composite Bow *Range: 300 feet *Length: 4 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Wood, Horn *Will never miss a shot |-| Mid Range= Javelin *Range: 30 feet *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 4 LB *Material: Wood, Bronze |-| Close Range= Club *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 20 LB *Material: Wood |-| Special= Poisoned Arrows *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 2 LB *Material: Wood, Bronze *Dipped in Hydra venom |-| Armour= Nemean Lion Skin *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Iron like fur Weapons Evaluation Long Range: Heracles. His Composite Bow was made by Apollo and will never miss a shot. A javelin isn't one of the best projectile weapons due to its lack of range. Mid Range: Draw. Sure you can through the javelin but, you only have one shot with it. The Dory is a stationary weapon but you're not throwing away your weapon. Close Range: Ajax. Sure a heavy tree branch is going to kill you but, a sword is more versatile and made of a superior material. Special: Ajax. While the Poisoned arrows will kill you, Ajax's shield protects his whole body and can be used offensively and defensively. Armour: Draw. Both have their own strengths and weaknesses, with the cuirass being able to be punctured by arrows and javelins and the Nemean Lion Skin not covering all of Heracles' body. X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Troy, Asia Minor, 1180 BC Ajax the Greater marches down a narrow road on the look out for Trojan soldiers. Suddenly an arrow flies past Ajax's face and lands in the dirt. Heracles is standing at the end of the road, Apollo's Bow in hand. Ajax raises his shield as Heracles fire another arrow down towards the Achaean. Ajax charges into range and hurls his javelin at the demigod, who promptly catches it and throws it back, with Ajax staggering backwards from the impact. Ajax raises his Tower Shield and points his Dory at Heracles and advances. Heracles sees the spear being thrust towards him and ducks, with the spearhead scraping the back of the Nemean Lion's Skin. Ajax thrusts his spear forward again, only for the shaft to get snapped in half from a blow of Heracles' club. Ajax draws his Xiphos and slammed his shield into the demigod's chest. The two exchange blows for a couple of minutes before, Ajax manages to cut Heracles in the stomach with his Xiphos. A swipe from Heracles' club knocked Ajax down, flattening the cuirass he was wearing. Heracles walks back to his bow and fires a Hydra venom tipped arrow at the Achaean shieldman. The arrow pierces Ajax' shield arm, spreading its deadly coating through out the Achaean's body. Ajax staggers towards his opponent and slashes with his Xiphos, wounding Heracles in the arm before succumbing to the toxin. Heracles slings his bow over his shoulder and picking up his club yells, "For you, Father!", in victory. Notes Battle will be 1 vs 1 and set in an open field Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Votes must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. Voting ends on the 20th of March. Next Time: The world renowned mercenaries, the French Foreign Legion face off against the killer horde, Zombies. Category:Blog posts